The long-term objective of this work is to provide applicable statistical methods geared towards inference and decisions involving observables and their predictions in the biomedical sciences. Specifically, statistical methods for the regulations of chronic diseases such as arthritis, abnormal blood pressure, high cholesterol levels by sequential adjustment of therapeutic agents will be developed. Methods for the curtailment or continuation of a proposed trial that has not been completed will be developed. Techniques for the selection of models useful for life sciences will be developed by comparisons, perturbations, case deletion analysis and outlier diagnostics. Methods of mass screening for sequential and simultaneous administration of several binary diagnostics tests with continuous screening tests will be analyzed in terms of cost containment which could be useful in the detection of AIDS, prostrate and breast cancer, viruses, steroids, additive drugs or other conditions. The robustness of tests of Hardy-Weinberg and linkage equilibrium in quasi-continuous restricted fragment length polymorphism data useful in DNA profiles will be investigated.